minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2008-002 01-02-2008
01-02-2008 Wednesday, January 2, 2008 Sponsors: G, S, 5 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2008 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Slot machine legs: tiger. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids on a jungle safari spot an ornate G swing through the trees |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A goose and gander visit the land of the G's |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Termite sings "Check Out The Termite Chew" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What's Missing: Guitar |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G For Giggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Old paper, new paper Music: "Blue Nosed Gopher" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five waltzing chairs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit meets Little Miss Muffet, who sits on her water bed, eats crunchy granola, and is not afraid of the spider, who ends up frightening Kermit away |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five ghosts carry the number 5 into a haunted house |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster #5: Five fantastic floating fools fall from the big blue blimp |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David sings "Who You Looking At Tiger" (Refilmed Version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: The Art Of Skiing - Goofy teaches us how to ski; sometimes forward, sometimes backwards, but one way or another he makes it down the mountain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids watch as construction workers paint a number 5 on the street using a stencil |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que Esto?: Un Perro (Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Carol Channing sings a spoof of "Hello, Dolly!" with Sammy the Snake, praising his ability to look and sound like an S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria and some kids count katydids hiding in the leaves |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter S grows on a vine |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S, You're The Best |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore & Owl sing "A Day In The Life Of A Pooh" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Artist: Keith Haring) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: S A swimsuit, Grover as a silly surfer, a seagull, a sunset and a submarine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lion Sings "Dance Myself To Sleep" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: S - Snake |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Miami Mice Ernie goes to a repair shop to pick up his broken rubber duckie, but neither he nor the mice can get into the shop because it's cerrado. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... Amoramor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to a succession of musical styles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy & The Pigs sing "I Get Around" riding on motorcycles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S is for subway, sailboat, sled, scooter, skates, skis, and stop. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Bob, Maria and Gina sing a song about exploring in the courtyard. Bob is transported to the beach, Gordon to the farm, Maria to the top of a mountain and Gina to the bottom of the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jive Five |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord, Dr. Smithsonian & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Green Grass Grows All Around" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The number 5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Four Squares sing "It's Hip To Be a Square." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monster on the Spot: Play of the Day Telly watches and comments as Melissa asks three other kids if she can play catch with them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fish form G and g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Toys (When I Grow Up)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box "G" animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Jo about what happens if she falls off her bike. Jo replies that she doesn't fall off because she has training wheels. It surprises Grover. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hortense sees 5 waltzing brooms in her room |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A delivery person delivers five tall things |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Snuffy have the "Best Friend Blues". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What sound does a duck make? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|5 of various things found in space including 5 spaceships on Mars. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sing "The Yellow Rose Of Texas" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G / g paper fold |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes Category:2000s Episodes Category:2008 Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide